1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a substrate with multiple opening portions to accommodate electronic components and a buildup layer formed on the substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-204045 describes a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board with capacitors built into a penetrating hole. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-204045, multiple capacitors are built into a penetrating hole, and the capacitors are secured in the penetrating hole with filler resin. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.